Remeber Me
by A Delicate Whisper
Summary: Re-post. IYN xOver . when Naruto came across Kagome Higurashi In the woods, she knows all about Sasuke But can't remeber a thing so its Naruto's job to help her remeber NarutoxKagome SasukexKaogme


**Heyyah I'm Writing this cause there should be more of this pairing. And if I carry on with this after I'm planning to do a sasori/kag I'll probably add more pairings but it's hard to think of a plot going around that he has to be revived and all Lol.  
Oh and please excuse my terrible grammar heh or try.**

Disclaimer:.............................No Not saying It.

Chapter 1

In the middle of the night, a battered and bloodied body staggered out in to the open. Their eyes dulling from red to blue, as the figure continued to stagger. The low hooting of the owls combined with the thunderous howling of the wolves gave the forest a dark, and mysterious aura, as the figure let out a ragged breath as the unknown person fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, and the forest quieted. Unconsciously the person sent out a single silver fox, silently asking for help.

…...................XxxxXXxxxXXX...................................

Light blue eyes looked around, annoyance shining clear in them. Arms behind the back of his head, as he continued looking around.

"I swear it was Sakura-chans turn to get fire wood." He muttered with a slight pout, then shook his head."She's just so scary sometimes, the only reason I'm here is cause she threatened me with that insane punch of hers." He sighed then sweat dropped."I'm scared of a pink haired kunoichi, very

manly. And I'm talking to myself, how insane. Next thing you know I'll be peeping on girls like ero-sensei." He added the last bit dryly he would never be a pervert, or hopefully not.

**-Kakooooo, Kakooooooo-**The blonde haired man suddenly tensed at the noise, god he hated being alone, at night, in a scary forest. Why him!

There was another noise in the bushes behind him so he turned stiffly to look, sweating lightly. But there, poking out of the bushes slightly, was a single silver fox and Naruto was in complete awe. Never in his life had he seen a silver fox, hell he didn't even know there were such ones! The fox turned his black eyes towards him, they weren't giving a warning more like pleading for him to follow it. Just as he was about to take a step towards the fox it quickly vanished behind the bushes. He probably _should_ leave the fox alone but his curiosity was at full blast, there was nothing more to do then find the fox, it's better then looking for wood anyway.

He walked confidently through the bush, only to stop in mid step. There was figure on the ground, battered and covered in blood. Naruto stood there in shock before he rushed to the persons side.

"Hey you awake, can you hear me?" He called softly, but the person didn't wake. His caring nature taking over he picked up the stranger and began walking back to the camp-site where the others are.

While he was walking Naruto found out a couple of things. This person was a girl, a very tiny light girl, probably underweight. He mused. And from what he could make out she looked to around his age 15-16 maybe. He couldn't make out her face properly due to the lack of light, but what he did noticed is that her hair was raven black, the bits that didn't have blood in anyway.

**With Team 7 Minus Naruto …..XxxXxxxX...**"Ne Kakashi-sensei, what do you think is taking Naruto-kun so long." The pink haired kunoichi asked., he was taking way to long and the fire was quickly going out.

"Hm who knows Sakura-san, this is Naruto-kun we're talking about here. He always manages to get into some kind of trouble or other." The silver haired man sighed. Naruto would probably come bursting through th-

"Guys! Quick. Sakura-chan you have to help her." Yelled the blonde who cut off Kakashi from his thoughts.

"Naruto what took you so lo-, oh my, what in the hell happened out there Naruto." Sakura asked in a shocked tone as she looked at the women in his arms, such a gruesome sight.

"I was walking when I saw a fox and I followed it and I found her and, help!" The blonde yelled franticly as he place the unknown woman on one of the sleeping bags.

"Right." Spoke Sakura as she tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and began looking over her unexpected patient, only to gasped in surprise.

"What's wrong Sakura-san." Asked Kakashi as he looked curiously over at the unknown person, this was a little bit to suspicious for his liking.

"She has internal bleeding but." She had everyone's attention now even sai's, who before was drawing under a tree.

"But It's healing, fast." She spoke in amazement, never in her life had she experienced something like this, it was simply abnormal.

"Are you sure Sakura-san?" Asked the silver haired jounin. She would have to be taken back to the village now, they had to know what they are dealing with, and if its a threat or not.

"Yes, the damaged tissue is quickly re-forming at an alarming rate. I've never seen anything like it in my life, it's even faster then Naruto's healing time, almost triple." She spoke seriously, as everyone's eyes widened at the news.

Naruto's especially. Does this mean she could be like him. By the looks of it if she was, she obviously had a terrible past that's still going on. His eyes softened down at her he hoped. He was wrong, because that much suffering and pain always leaves a horrible scar.

"Her breathings back to normal I think she's going to wake up soon." Called Sakura as she wiped the sweat that had formed off. Even though the girl was healing on the inside it wasn't the same on the outside.

Just as the information was called the woman's eyes fluttered open to reveal a shocking sapphire blue , that hooked everyone in them, but the first words she said made everything and everyone go quiet.

"S-sasuke-sama?"

…**......XxxxXxxxX..........**

**Done Heh I Know Not that good but I reckon the next chapter will be better which will be up in a week or before depends on 1 if you want this to continue or if my life isn't to hectic lol.**

**Oh And I only accept flames that have nothing to do with pairings or dislike of characters.**

**Thanks for reading. Yes I Do Dislike Sakura but im not going to bash her cause it doesnt really do anything for me so if you hate just grind your teeth and try to bear.**


End file.
